tokyo_7thsistersfandomcom-20200215-history
Live Stage Event
The Live Stage Event is a type of event that you will encounter in Tokyo 7th Sisters. How The Event Works A player can particpate in this event by clearing as many songs as they can. The higher the level you are, the better advantage you have, as you can do many gameplays at once with Charisma, earning you more points. Ranking information can be found on the Events page. These events will also include a 5 chapter storyline featuring the main character. Each chapter will eventually be unlocked with the amount of points you have, however, it does not take that many. Normally, 10,000pts completes the chapter. These events will always occur for the release of a new song. Ranking System This ranking system is not to be confused with the BATTLE LIVE ranking system. This expands your chances of getting another G Card. *Rank 100 -1 : 2 Gold Cards, 3 Special Audition Tickets, 2 Golden Coneys *Rank 300 - 101 : 2 Gold Cards, 3 Special Audition Tickets, 1 Golden Coney *Rank 500 - 301 : 2 Gold Cards, 2 Special Audition Tickets, 1 Golden Coney *Rank 1000 - 501 : 1 Gold Card, 2 Special Audition Tickets, 2 Silver Coneys *Rank 2500 - 1001 : 1 Gold Card, 2 Special Audition Tickets, 1 Silver Coney *Rank 4000 - 2501 : 2 Charisma Donuts (Half), 2 Special Audition Tickets, 1 Silver Coney *Rank 10000 - 4001 : 2 Charisma Donuts (Half), 1 Special Audition Ticket, 1 Silver Coney *Rank 20000 -10001 : 2 Charisma Donuts (Half), 1 Special Audition Ticket, 2 Bronze Coneys *Rank 35000 - 25001 : 2 Charisma Donuts (Half), 2000 Friend Points, 1 Bronze Coney Tips On The Event *Have a good stock of full Stamina Drinks and Full Charisma Donuts. The Donuts are to refill after you run out, and the Drinks are to help level up and build your EXP even more. This will help level you up faster and build Charisma and Stamina points, thus making you able to play more. *However, DO NOT WASTE THEM. Those cost 7th Coins (Which are NOT EASY TO OBTAIN) and if you waste everything, you are done for, waiting for hours is an extreme setback, as others can easily catch up to you. *If you are able to obtain the Gold Card, only level it up by a small amount, 20-25 maximum during the event. You will only get one of these, and the pull of EXP after idolizing it (again, if you are able to do so) with a level one can pull the other one down by a lot. The only exception is if you level up the post-event card before hand. Another exception may rarely include if the card is of the matching attribute of the song, then you can do whatever you want with the card to help you out. *You do not only have to play the special song to earn points. You can play any song. The special song serves as a bonus. *Do not use ANY of your 7th coins on auditions during the event. Trust Kht48, she tried that before and is was disasterous. Always use them before-hand, because in the end the scouting that you did could potentially be a waste. *Do not overdo it. This ties in with the don't waste your power ups rule. Everyone wants the Gold Card, but playing too much could potentially put a strain on your eyes, ears (if you are wearing headphones), and hands. You need rest once in a while and that is a good thing. If you feel like you need a break, go ahead, it's best for you personally. *If you are going to get the Full Donuts ready, do it before maitenence. Doing it after will take more time from playing. *Score will also determine your points, so try to do songs that you are better at, along with have teams that specifically match the attribute to certain songs to have a better attack rate. *However, make sure to play the special song too, at one point, they will have a 1.5x Bonus on points, so it is pretty important. Trivia *This event used to lend a 2nd copy of the Gold Card to players who reached the ranks 4,000-1, but as of January, 2016, this event now only lends a 2nd copy for those who reached the ranks of 2,500-1. *As of 2016, this event has been decomissioned and renewed into Try The New Tune. Category:Events